Five Nights at Wizkid's 5
Five Nights at Wizkid's 5: You work as a night guard for a storage facility for a steelworks which is looking to get the Wizkid animatronics scrapped for extra metals. Sadly, they're in the same building as you. = don't edit this page without my permission unless it's a grammatical error or another error. = Animatronics: Scrapyard Wizkid: Wizkid. He's very heavily damaged, with glowing, tiny rotted eyes. His endoskeleton is fine, but he's missing so many of the outer pieces. He has very little of his torso remaining and he has a chunk of his head missing. Scrapyard Bella: Bella. She's missing her right eye, her lower jaw, her arms & endoskeleton arms, and legs. Scrapyard Dig: Dig. He's the one from the first game, heavily withered with holes and bumps all over him. He's missing his lower jaw, and has very human eyes. Scrapyard Donny: Donny. He's missing an eye and a chunk of his head, most of his lower torso, his right leg, part of his left leg and both of his arms, however his endoskeleton is fully intact. Scrapyard Tod: Tod. He's in the absolute best condition, however he's missing his left arm & left arm endoskeleton, and has no eyes. Scrapyard Rodney: Rodney. He's in horrendous condition, having a burnt look to him and missing his left arm along with his endoskeleton left arm. He's green, but you'd have trouble seeing that as he looks like he was in a very bad fire. From his feet to nearly the top of his head, he's covered in black. Scrapyard Barrows: Barrows. He's missing his legs and arms, his right bunny ear, and has many holes in his torso. Scrapyard Carl: Carl. He's just an endoskeleton, which is modeled after Carl, piece by piece. Scrapyard Sam: Sam. Presumably, anyways, because he's just an endoskeleton. Scrapyard Whittle: Whittle. His face is all cracked, but other than that he has seemingly no reason to be there. Scrapyard Darko: Darko. He's missing his entire head, his tail, his arms and his upper torso, with his lower body being heavily damaged with holes throughout. Scrapyard Lolly: Lolly. She's missing her tail, her mouth, and her upper torso. Holes line her arms and her head, but her lower body is fine. Scrapyard Tony: Tony. He's missing his right eye, which has wires hanging out, and he's missing his right ear. He is missing both of his legs and has a huge hole in his torso, with part of the endoskeleton being damaged. His stripes are faded. Cameras: CAM 01: Elevator. '''The elevator is used to get down into the storage facility and up into the steelworks. The ducts can be entered from here. '''Animatronics who can come here: Scrapyard Dig, Scrapyard Tony, Scrapyard Darko and Scrapyard Lolly. CAM 02: Viewing Bridge. '''The viewing bridge is used to view over the storage facility and the operations. Pipes are around it, and a blue light lights up the bridge. '''Animatronics who can come here: Scrapyard Wizkid, Scrapyard Dig, Scrapyard Tony, Scrapyard Darko and Scrapyard Lolly. CAM 03: Stairwell. '''The stairwell is used to get down onto the main floor, where everything is stored. '''Animatronics who can come here: Scrapyard Wizkid, Scrapyard Dig, Scrapyard Tony, Scrapyard Darko and Scrapyard Lolly. CAM 04: Bridge Underpass. '''The bridge underpass is under the bridge, with pipes and wires around. '''Animatronics who can come here: Scrapyard Donny, Scrapyard Bella and Scrapyard Dig. CAM 05: Conveyor Transportation: 'The conveyor transportation is used for transportation in bulk. '''Animatronics who start here: Scrapyard Lolly, Scrapyard Tod and Scrapyard Tony. Animatronics who can come here: Scrapyard Bella, Scrapyard Wizkid, Scrapyard Dig, Scrapyard Darko and Scrapyard Donny. ' '''CAM 06: Main Storage: '''The main storage is a large room full of crates. '''Animatronics who start here: Scrapyard Wizkid, Scrapyard Bella, Scrapyard Dig and Scrapyard Donny. Animatronics who can come here: Scrapyard Tod and Scrapyard Darko. CAM 07: Storage Hall 1: '''The hall connecting '''Main Storage '''and '''Storage Room 01. Animatronics who start here: Scrapyard Barrows. Animatronics who can come here: Scrapyard Wizkid, Scrapyard Tod and Scrapyard Darko. CAM 08: Storage Room 01: '''A smaller storage room, full of crates. '''Animatronics who start here: Scrapyard Darko and Scrapyard Sam. Animatronics who can come here: Scrapyard Wizkid, Scrapyard Barrows and Scrapyard Tod. CAM 09: Storage Hall 2: '''The hall connecting '''Storage Room 01 '''and '''The Office. '''Crates are all over the place and there's a door with a warning sign on it. '''Animatronics who can come here: Scrapyard Wizkid, Scrapyard Tod and Scrapyard Sam. '''There is an button here saying "Lock Door" with a small meter on top of it. '''CAM 10: Storage Room 03: '''A very small room with some crates and a forklift in the corner. '''Animatronics who can come here: Scrapyard Donny, Scrapyard Bella and Scrapyard Dig. CAM 11: Storage Hall 3: '''A hallway of crates and another forklift. '''Animatronics who can come here: Scrapyard Donny, Scrapyard Bella and Scrapyard Dig. 'CAM 12: Compressor Room: '''A big room with a compressor and a conveyor. '''Animatronics who can come here: Scrapyard Donny, Scrapyard Bella and Scrapyard Dig. '''There is a button to use the compressor. '''CAM 13: Generator. '''A big red generator with some metal stairs next to it. This is where the generator can be charged. Mechanics: Monitor: Your monitor is very important to your survival. Not only is it used for finding and tracking all of the animatronics, but it can prevent them from finding you. In order to stop '''Scrapyard Wizkid, Scrapyard Bella, Scrapyard Donny, Scrapyard Sam and Scrapyard Dig, '''you must be willing to power off your monitor. Doing this will cause it to need to power up again for when you turn it on, which takes time. Unfortunately, you can only see if the animatronics are are your door using the monitor. However, a ''big risk with turning off the monitor is... The Generator: The generator is located behind you, and it needs to be charged up. However, if your monitor is turned off then you can't charge it. And if the power goes out, you can't defend yourself anymore from some animatronics. Scrapyard Rodney: Scrapyard Rodney is more like a hallucination. He can appear on any camera, and if you don't put down the camera fast enough, he jumpscares you, ending your game. Duct Radar: The ducts radar is used for looking at the ducts and tracking who's in there. It is also used for activating duct heaters, for which there are 5 heaters to push back the duct animatronics. However, you can only have 1 heater on at a time. Scrapyard Whittle: Whittle is locked in the room that is in '''Storage Hall 2. '''By wirelessly keeping the door locked, you prevent ''it ''from getting out. Scrapyard Carl: Carl hides under your desk. When he is ready to come out, you will see his eyes glow red. Use the crusher to scare him or else he'll jumpscare you, ending your run. Scrapyard Barrows: Barrows is still blind. He is not affected by the monitor being turned off. So, you need to be silent when he enters the office. Maintenance Panel: The maintenance panel is used to fix systems that have gone offline. The systems that can go offline are: * Ducts Radar * Ducts * Respirator * Compressor Respirator: Because the facility wasn't built so well, the oxygen can get pretty dirty. Your oxygen meter will go down faster if an animatronic is in the ducts. Using a respirator will slowly fill back up the meter. If it goes offline, it is unusable. If the oxygen meter reaches 0%, then you'll black out until an animatronic comes and ends the night. Phone Calls: Night 1: "Hello, and welcome back for another week, James. So, we have some news for you; we got the Wizkid animatronics. Yeah, finally. After tracking them all down and buying them from auctions or off of certain sites, we amassed them all. Now, normally we would briefly mention this, but the problem is that ''some ''sources say these animatronics were quite deadly. Now, the most info we could find is that they would get pretty quirky. So while we don't have any security measures for stopping them, we do think that if you just turned off your monitor, it should deter them if they get a ''little too close. ''Now, don't forget, behind you is the generator. You'll need to keep it charged up during the night, as we put it in B-Mode. Alright, that should be enough. See you tomorrow." Night 2: "Hey James. So, some updates with the animatronics I didn't tell you. First, there's one under your desk. It seems to be quite shy, and we're not sure how he works. However, the theory is that... If you see his eyes glowing, you need to turn on the compressor, which can be found in '''CAM 12. '''It should scare him, but be warned; it will take a chunk of the generator's power. So make sure it's charged up enough before you have to use it. Also, in '''CAM 09, '''you'll need to secure the door. Of course, you can do this wirelessly. That room was always used for rather... Undesirable things. By the way, make sure to check those ducts by using your radar. Some of the animatronics seem to like going into them. If any are in there, use one of the heaters and it should push them back. Anyways, that's all for tonight. See you tomorrow." Night 3: "Hey. Alright, so, we found some more resources. First of all, you should be checking all of those cameras right now. From what we know, they get more active as the week progresses. Okay, so you know that bunny animatronic? We think he's.. Blind. Now, this is a bad thing. He's not going to be deterred if you turn off the monitor. So, if you see him outside of your office, just... Stay still. He should leave. And then there's that raccoon. That one seems to be... off. If you see him on any of the cameras, which he'll be directly in front of, instantly lower it, otherwise it could be fatal. Oh, and don't forget about the ducts. Alright, see you tomorrow." Night 4: "Hey, so just checking in. I wanted to let you know that these guys will be scrapped for parts in one of the coming days. They won't be here much longer. Alright, see you tomorrow." Night 5: "Hey James. So, uh, in case you see anything... ''wrong ''in the building, let us know. Two workers went missing, and they were last seen here. Okay, see you next week." Night 6: "Hello, James. Listen; there's something very wrong. Workers seem to come out of here... Different. Off. Weird. The next day they show up fine, then leave wrong, then come back right. Just letting you know, okay? Alright." Night 8 End Of Night: "James. You didn't need to be here. You just didn't. You weren't a part of this plan. You didn't need to die with the rest of them. Initially, there could've been a way out in case you came here; which we knew you would, but we decided that if you did return, you were here for something else. And you came back. Why, James. What do you have comfort in knowing you were going to burn alongside all of these other abominations. You didn't need to be here. ''You didn't. ''Now you're going to die. It was nice knowing you, James. As for the rest of the animatronics in there; you all have something in for you afterwards. I know the years of torture you've gone through, knowing that you will never be free. I didn't want you just for metal and parts; that would only cause even more suffering and pain for all of you. So, I burnt it all down. There's only one more of these guys that I know are left; but he's the one I'll leave behind. He's the one who killed all these poor souls, and left them to suffer. He's the one who deserves to suffer. And Johnny. My sweet poor, innocent son, who died so long ago; I know you've caused suffering to others. But I know why. You were placed in a machine that can't move. It's not even a machine. As such, when you had your chances you took it upon yourself to make others suffer. But I forgive you. I will ''always ''forgive you even after the day I die. I have took it upon myself to come with the rest of you. I'm nearby, somewhere in this facility. This is it. The end. I wish you all luck in the afterlife. And Peter. I know you can't hear this because you're not even in here, but I just wanted to let you know; I hope you suffer for all eternity. Goodbye, to all of you." Custom Night: The custom night is Night 8. Here are the presets for all of the nights: Night 1: Wizkid (2) Bella (2) Donny (2) Sam (2) Night 2: Wizkid (4) Bella (4) Donny (4) Sam (4) Carl (2) Whittle (4) Tod (4) Tony (2) Darko (2) Lolly (2) Dig (4) Night 3: Wizkid (6) Bella (6) Donny (6) Sam (6) Carl (5) Whittle (6) Tod (6) Tony (5) Darko (5) Lolly (5) Dig (6) Barrows (5) Rodney (6) Night 4: Wizkid (8) Bella (8) Donny (8) Sam (8) Carl (8) Whittle (8) Tod (8) Tony (8) Darko (8) Lolly (8) Dig (8) Barrows (8) Rodney (8) Night 5: Wizkid (10) Bella (10) Donny (10) Sam (10) Carl (10) Whittle (10) Tod (10) Tony (10) Darko (10) Lolly (10) Dig (10) Barrows (10) Rodney (10) Night 6: Wizkid (12) Bella (12) Donny (12) Sam (12) Carl (12) Whittle (12) Tod (12) Tony (12) Darko (12) Lolly (12) Dig (12) Barrows (12) Rodney (12) Night 7: Wizkid (15) Bella (15) Donny (15) Sam (15) Carl (15) Whittle (15) Tod (15) Tony (15) Darko (15) Lolly (15) Dig (15) Barrows (15) Rodney (15) Challenges Coming Soon = = Category:Five Nights at Wizkid's Category:Invader Tom/Watro's Stuff